Think of me
by LunarAwakening
Summary: Princess Celestia banished Princess Luna and that is bothering her a lot. On a search of how to bring her sister back she finds a spell that will allow her to use telepathy to talk to her while she is on the moon. Can she have all the sisterly talks she didn t while Luna was with her?


Tell me

"_Luna, I will not fight you! You must lower the moon! It is your duty!"_

"_Luna__? I am... Nightmare Moon! I have but one royal duty now: to destroy you!"_

"_Oh, dear sister. I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these."_

"_Nooooooo__!"_

Princess Celestia sat on her personal chambers remembering the night she had to banish her dear sister to the moon.

"No, that was not my sister," she said to herself "that was some kind of monster that possessed her" It wasn't the first time that Celestia tried to convince herself of that and it wasn't the first she failed to believe her words.

Princess Celestia grabbed one of the books she had on her floor and went through every page for the tenth time this day. "There has to be something," she said, grabbing another book and reading it "something, anything!" she desperately said while flipping through the pages.

It had been months since that night and she was already living in another castle. At first she refused to move, but her counsellor told her that it would take more time and resources to rebuild the castle than it would take to build a new one, thus moving to a new castle in Canterlot.

She couldn't deny that the castle was beautiful. It was also bigger than the one she shared with her sister. But the simple fact that there wasn't anything that reminded her of Luna in the Canterlot castle made it the last place she would be in.

It had the biggest library in Equestria and she had gone through every single book there was, looking for something that will help to bring her sister back. But there wasn't a single clue about what happened to her or how the elements of harmony will help. The only thing she had found was a spell. A spell that would allow her to use telepathy to communicate with her sister while she was in the moon.

"What if it doesn't work?" she walked through her chambers "What if Luna did turn into Nightmare Moon and there is nothing left of her in her mind?" she accelerated her pace and then came to a full stop "Stop overthinking it! Just do it" her horn started to glow "I pray to the sun that this works" there was a bright light that filled the room.

_Did it work? _Celestia thought.

_Sister? _A very familiar voice said.

_Luna! _ Celestia was the happiest pony in Equestria. The spell worked!

_Oh sister, I'm so sorry. _

_Sorry? About what? _Celestia was confused. Why would her sister be sorry?

_Besides the fact the she almost killed you I don't see why she would be apologizing._Another voice inside Celestia´s head said.

_A couple of years ago something showed up in my dreams. Back then I was already jealous of how_ _the ponies relished and played in the day__ but slept through my beautiful night. This thing told me that together we would´ve been able to make ponies notice the night, and we made a deal. It will communicate through my dreams telling what the plans where and I would follow it´s instructions. I didn't realize until it was too late that it was slowly corrupting me. Once I realized this, I tried to break the deal but it was too late. I was more Nightmare Moon than I was Luna. And then the night came, the night we would make the nigh last forever so that everypony could notice how beautiful the night was. But then Nightmare Moon said something, something that made me, how do I put it? Wake up? Yes, wake up. She said something that made me wake up._

"_I__ have but one royal duty now: to destroy you!"_

_Yes. Instead of giving all my power to Nightmare Moon I held a part of it._

_That is why you, I mean, Nightmare Moon didn't destroyed me with the blast, right?_

_Indeed. I knew that you would know what to do if I gave you the chance, so I did. I knew you would be able to use the elements of harmony. I knew that they weren't going to free me, but I knew they would send me to a place that I wouldn't be able to hurt no pony._

_I didn't know they would send you away for a thousand years._

_Neither did I, but it was for the better. I shall complete my punishment. I deserve it._

Celestia could hear the sadness and regret in her sister´s voice.

_No, you don't. You just wanted the night to be treated as the day…_

_Silly, right? I was so full of myself that I didn't notice that the night was equally treated as the day. In the day everypony is awake while in the night everypony is asleep. In the night, the lovers declare their love for each other. In the night everypony can make their wildest desires come true when they dream. In the night while most of the ponies are having a pleasant sleep some ponies are having nightmares, and now that I am gone I cannot protect my little ponies from them._

_Luna…_

_If I knew back then what I know now none of this would have happened! I could have avoided all of this if I just thought a little bit more before making a deal with an entity that shows up in my dreams!_

_Luna…_

_All I had to do was think! What kind of sane pony makes a deal with some kind of shadow in their dreams? It is my entire fault! It is my entire fault… _

_Luna! Stop blaming yourself! It is not your fault!_

_How can you say that? You know the story! You were there! You saw ME become that horrible monster! There is no way in Equestria that this is not my fault!_

_It is not your fault and I can prove it_

_No you can´t! _

_Let me talk._

_I am listening_

_I am your older sister…_

_Tell me something I don't know_

_Luna…_

_Fine, I´ll let you talk_

_Thank you. As I was saying I am your older sister. I am supposed to look after you. If I had noticed that you were feeling this way I would have looked throughout all of Equestria to find a way to make you feel appreciated. But I didn't, I never asked you how you were feeling, or if something was troubling you. Or something like that. But I didn't. I was so busy with my duties that I didn't take ten minutes of my time to talk to you. Now I see that and not even the sun burning Equestria is a good excuse for my behavior._

_But you had better stuff to do! I had the night, and it may not be as half as busy as the day, but it still was! _

_But you are my sister! My little sister! You are that blue ball that mom used to call Lulu, and the one I was jealous of because she got all the attention, but the point is that I promised that I would take care of you no matter what, I would keep you away from trouble, and listen to you, and make sure you were okay. But I failed, and I failed bad, at being your sister, that was my most important duty and I skipped over it like it was nothing, when doing that stuff would have prevented all this._

_But, but, but…_

_No buts! End of the talk._

_Fine… but I really wasn't a blue ball._

_You were! I thought mom and dad had purchased a blue puppy with wings and horn._

_How dare you! You! You! You Sun butt! Well if we are going to talk about our childhood memories I have a very good one._

_You wouldn't dare!_

_Try me_

And so the sisters began to talk about all the good times they spent together, forgetting about everything else.

Celestia woke up that morning. She grabbed her to-do list and started reading it…

"Take a bath, brush teeth, comb mane" she quickly did as her list say to "check, check, and check. What´s next? Walk through the castle," she left her list on her reading table and exited her chamber, "fine then, let's take a walk" and with that she started walking.

Princess Celestia was walking and greeting every pony that passed by, and suddenly there was an explosion. The event that followed it wasn't exactly what she was expecting. A huge dragon broke the ceiling of the tower where the entrance exam was being held. She quickly went to the tower. When she arrived she found a filly surrounded by magic, the examiners held in the air, and a plant and a cactus. She walked to the filly and put a hoof on her shoulder. After this the filly started to slowly calm down, releasing the examiners, turning the plant and the cactus back to her parents and making the full grown dragon a baby again.

"Twilight Sparkle" Celestia calmly said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" Twilight was cut off by Celestia.

"You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities." Celestia continued.

"Huh?" was the only thing the filly managed to say.

"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study."

"Huh?!" Again, was the only thing the filly managed to say.

"Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school." She happily said.

"HUH?!" A very shocked Twilight Sparkle said.

"Well?" Celestia asked. The filly turned to her parents that very enthusiastically told her to say yes.

"YES!" Twilight said and gave a huge jump.

"One other thing, Twilight." Princess Celestia said.

"More?" a not so enthusiastic Twilight said as Celestia pointed her hoof to Twilight´s flank "My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes" she said as she jumped around Celestia.

After finishing her duties, Celestia went to her chambers, ready to tell her dear sister what happened today. Celestia casted the spell and sat on her bed.

_Luna?_

_Tia! I think I am going to go mad! But, enough of myself. How was your day?_

_Wonderful! I met this filly named Twilight Sparkle that has a lot of talent. I even made her my personal protégé._

_Well she is a lucky filly!_

_I think one day her magic will rival mine´s. I think she has enough magic to wield the element of magic._

_She is just a filly and you can already say that? She must have A LOT of talent._

_She does. But, enough about myself. How are you?_

_As fine as a pony that was banished for a thousand years can be._

_You said you are going to go mad. You cannot be that fine._

_You got me. I have been on the moon like nine hundred and eighty five years trapped on a body I cannot control. And there is nothing fun to do!_

_You can talk to me._

_As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted with a statement that reinforces mine, there is nothing fun to do! I am not sure if I can last another fifteen years here. And when I return we are not even sure if I can be me again!_

_Talk for yourself little sis. I have a plan._

_Do you mind sharing?_

_Remember I mentioned the Twilight could wield the element of magic? Well the day of your return, which is the same day of the Summer Sun Celebration._

_The all praise Princess Celestia day? It has to be that day? I really don't enjoy it a lot._

_Hey! You have Nightmare Night._

_See my excitement for seeing little fillies and colts fear me._

_You´ll find a way to work it out. As I was saying, the celebration is going to be held at Ponyville. I will send my faithful student, who will already now the legend, to "check the preparations and make some friends"._

_What is my part in this?_

_I need you to convince Nightmare Moon to toy with Twilight and the ponies that become her friends so that they can show Twilight who they are and what element they represent._

_But Nightmare Moon knows where the elements are, Twilight does not._

_That is why I'm making her stay at a library that has that information._

_Okay. So what if NMM destroys the elements?_

_She can´t… Wait NMM?_

_Yes, Nightmare Moon was too long so I made it short._

_Sometimes I really don't understand you. Continuing with my plan; they shoot the maximum power of the elements on Nightmare Moon, eliminating the darkness from you, thus returning my little sister._

_Okay, I like your plan._

_I knew you would, you always love them._

_But I got one more question._

_How can you be so smart and beautiful? Oh I don't know I was born like this._

_If Twilight and her friends use the elements the link they had with us breaks, leaving Discord and Sombra "free" to return._

_They´ll deal with it later._

_Fine then. I cannot wait for the "All Praise Princess Celestia" Day. _

_Stop calling it like that!_

_Am I lying?_

_Yes!_

_Then why it is the Summer Sun Celebration and not the Summer Sun AND MOON Celebration?_

_Well because…_

_See?_

_You have Nightmare Night. End of the argument._

Finally, the Summer Sun Celebration of the thousand year came, and everything was going according to the plan. Celestia was missing and Nightmare Moon appeared in her place. Twilight and her friends were on their way to get the elements and Luna was making Nightmare Moon toy with them.

_I knew it was going to work!_

_You are always right._

_How can you be thinking with me while toying with Twilight and her friends?_

_Well we are listening to Twilight talk. I think she is finally going to blast us._

And then there was a rainbow tornado and Princess Luna was lying on the floor of the old castle

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship" a cowpony said.

"Indeed you do" Princess Celestia said appearing with the sun

"Princess Celestia!" a very excited Twilight Sparkle said

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Princess Celestia said

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale." A confused Twilight said.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" Celestia said while approaching her little sister. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." She kneeled down.

"Sister?" every pony, except Luna and Celestia, asked.

"Will you accept my friendship?" she said while getting up.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Luna said getting up as well and running towards her sister.

"I've missed you, too." Celestia said nuzzling her sister.

Princess Celestia sat in her chambers. She was drinking a tea by the fire. She was remembering the events of that day. Today was the day her little sister was freed from Nightmare Moon. She was the happiest pony in Equestria, again… She started to a cast a spell. One that she has been casting for the last millennium and she hoped that this was the last time she casted it.

_Luna?_

_Sister! You startled me._

_I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you something._

_Couldn't you come to my room? It's across the hall.´_

_It is, but I wanted to talk to you for the last time._

_Who said something about last times?_

_Well I thought that since you are back we could always talk._

_Yes, but there are some things we would not like other ponies to know. _

_I guess you are right._

_I am always right._

_Yes, keep believing that. But I still have a question._

_What is it, dear sister?_

_What was with all the stuff you said at the old castle? I thought we said it would be sentimental but not that much._

_I guess I just missed you more than I realized I did._

_Aww you missed me._

_This is totally not going to end well for me._

_Lulu missed her big sister._

_I hate you so much._

_No you don't, because you missed me._

_Stop it!_

_No Lulu, I thought you missed me._

_Can you send me back to the moon?_

_But Lulu that will make you miss me even more_

And Celestia continued to bug Luna for the rest of the night. And eventually rubbed it on her face when they were having dinner or when they were alone. Even though Luna enjoyed being with her sister. She wasn't lying when she said she missed her.

_A thousand years can be a long time._

The end


End file.
